


Celebrations and new beginnings

by JustAnnie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M, hints at trent/robbo, lfc squad mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: Jordan goes to Virgil's room after the CL win celebrations die down





	Celebrations and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Anna <3

Jordan took a deep breath after closing the door to Trent's room, having finally gotten the drunk youngster to settle down and agree to go to bed. He'd been asleep within seconds, while Jordan was still talking. He might have been offended if it wasn’t so funny. He didn't have it in him to be mad though, not tonight. Not for weeks probably. Possibly months. He’d just become champion of Europe after all. 

He knew James was looking after the Brazilian/Spanish crew, making sure they all got to bed safely after the party. Adam had agreed not to get too drunk so he could help out as well, with some of the younger lads. Virgil had slowed down on the drinks as well, to be able to keep an eye on a few people. He had offered, Jordan didn't even have to ask. That wasn't quite why the thought of him made Jordan's smile widen a little extra though. 

He shook his head as he walked down the hallway of the hotel, trying to stop himself smiling so much. He paused for a moment, fishing the list of room assignments out of his pocket, using it as a check list. Everyone he hadn't assigned to anyone else should be fine and in bed by now. As he glanced through the list, he stopped at Virgil's name, finding himself smiling again, for no reason. Well, one reason. He rolled his eyes at himself, shaking his head, then pausing as he realised he was right by Virgil's room. He hesitated for a moment. There was nothing wrong with checking in on his vice vice captain, right? Get updated on how everything had gone? Virgil might not even be back in his room yet. But he was there, so he might as well…

Jordan knocked on his door, for a moment distracted by a text from James about Bobby and Alby’s antics that made him chuckle. The door opened suddenly, Jordan jumping slightly as he looked up from his phone, freezing on the spot at the sight of a half-naked, smiling Virgil. 

"Hellooo captain of the European champions!" Virgil was definitely a little above tipsy, and in a very good mood, though still able to stand and talk as he’d promised. Jordan couldn't help the grin on his face at his greeting. 

"Not a bad nickname that. Bit long though." 

Virgil laughed, stepping aside to let Jordan in without even asking him what he wanted. Jordan took the invitation and stepped inside, his eyes drifting around the room, taking in how Virgil had everything in order though not overly tidy. He seemed to be on his way to bed, and halfway through packing. 

"Getting a head start?" Jordan asked, motioning at the open suitcase and the stuff stacked up next to it. 

"Yeah, will give me a little more sleep in the morning" he chuckled as he glanced at his watch, knowing full well it was already morning and a few hours were all any of them could hope for. 

"Speaking of, you get everyone off to bed okay?" 

Virgil shrugged. "Baby Brewster and Ox refused to be separated but they're in Ox's room, probably playing games or something. Robbo insisted he doesn't need sleep and wanted to keep partying. He was with the boss so I figured it was fine." Virgil smirked, both of them knowing Jürgen had been in a state himself. Jordan couldn't help smiling back, slightly distracted by trying very hard not to stare at Virgil's naked chest. 

It didn't help when Virgil leaned casually back against the wall, starting to loosen his hair from the bun. Jordan had been caught staring more than a few times when Virgil took his hair down, and as he met Virgil's eyes, there was something almost challenging in his expression as he ran a hand through his hair, eyes fixed on Jordan, a slight teasing smirk playing on his lips. 

"Everyone else okay?" Virgil asked, pretending as if Jordan wasn’t staring transfixed at the way he was flattening down his hair and running his fingers through it. 

"Yeah, fine. Trent wanted to party with Robbo but…" Jordan made a face. Trent had developed a crush on the older Scot and Jordan wasn't having it. He certainly wasn't allowing them to be drunk and on their own together. 

Virgil chuckled. "I'm not sure you can stop it happening if Trent really wants it, you know. Robbo is only staying away cause of you." 

Jordan frowned. "He is?" 

"Yeah. He's terrified of you" Virgil smirked. 

"He should be if he touches Trent." Jordan near pouted, especially as Virgil laughed at him. He knew Trent wasn't a child anymore but it didn't stop him being protective. Maybe overly so. Just a little bit. 

"You can be pretty scary," Virgil admitted, a small smile on his face. 

"As if you're scared of anyone." 

"Only my captain." Virgil winked at him, making Jordan's heart race. They both fell quiet for a moment, Virgil leaning out from the wall slightly, closer to Jordan who was half tempted to take a step back. Even more tempted to take a step forward. He ended up not moving at all.

“Wh-why would you be scared of me?” Jordan couldn’t help asking. Virgil shrugged, leaning in even closer. They were still in the narrow space between two walls, just outside the bathroom door, and even if he wanted to back away, Jordan couldn’t have gotten very far. 

“Cause you’re really hot when you’re angry,” Virgil said in a low voice. Jordan gave a small half laugh, but despite the smirk on his lips, Virgil seemed to be serious. He pushed himself off the wall, that movement alone pushing Jordan back against the wall opposite. 

“Virg…” 

“What?” Virgil was so close Jordan could feel his breath, his lips brushing against Jordan’s. 

“Nothing…” Jordan mumbled. Virgil smiled then, before closing the distance entirely, pressing his lips to Jordan’s. It started off softer than Jordan had expected (than he had imagined, more times than he’d like to admit), Virgil waiting until Jordan returned the kiss before kissing him a little harder. 

It wasn’t as if these things didn’t happen among teammates. Jordan was certain there were other of their teammates right now getting a little closer than normal, celebrating and enjoying their win. But Jordan was the captain, he should keep control of himself. And he knew…he knew it wasn’t simply about the physical stuff for him, not with Virgil. It would make things even harder in the aftermath if he didn’t stop this. 

But Virgil’s hands were warm as they snuck under his shirt, and Jordan moaned softly as Virgil’s tongue moved against his lips. Any thought of stopping what was happening disappeared from his mind. 

\----------------------------------------

Jordan woke up a few hours later by the sun streaming in through the window. For a moment he thought it was a dream, the softly blurred images in his head of Virgil and himself feeling dreamlike and unreal. He smiled to himself, thinking of Virgil’s soft lips, his hands on him, moving against each other…he realised the heavy weight around his torso was Virgil’s arm, that Virgil’s face was buried against the back of his neck, his steady breathing tickling his skin. 

Jordan swallowed, closing his eyes against the sunlight and staying still for a moment. He couldn’t take the thought of the moment he knew would come when Virgil woke up. The “wow we got carried away last night huh?” before continuing on to pretend that it was just one of those things that happened sometimes. At least he’d have most of the summer to try and forget. 

Slowly he tried to untangle himself, that feeling in his chest not helped when Virgil tightened his hold around him in his sleep, whining softly, pulling him back. Eventually he managed to free himself, putting his feet on the floor and stretching a bit. The tidy room was no longer tidy, their clothes spread all over, the pile next to Virgil’s suitcase half knocked over. Jordan managed to find his boxers after a moment of searching, having barely pulled them on and stood up when Virgil’s voice made him turn around. 

“Where you goin’?” Virgil mumbled, eyes half open, his expression near pouting. 

“Uh, just…back to my room. Shower and stuff, get ready to take off.” 

Virgil sighed, turning and grabbing for his phone as Jordan stood there uncertainly, distracted for a moment by the sheets falling down, Virgil’s naked body barely covered anymore. Virgil turned back, smirking when he noticed Jordan looking. Jordan instantly blushing didn’t make the smirk fade exactly. 

“You sure you want to leave? We still have over an hour before we have to be down.” 

Jordan hesitated, but shook his head, knowing that it would only lead to heartbreak. It already was. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he mumbled, looking down at his jeans as he picked them up, not noticing how Virgil’s face fell. 

“Oh…I didn’t…was I too pushy?” 

Jordan frowned as he turned back to look at him. “What?” 

Virgil sighed deeply as he sat up, running his hand over his hair. “Last night. I was a bit…drunk. I didn’t push you into…this, did I?” he motioned towards the bed. Jordan tried not to stare at his hand as he did, pushing aside the flashes of images running through his mind. 

“What? No, no. That’s not – not at all, Virg. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think…” he trailed off, not sure how to explain. 

“You just seemed like you were regretting it…” 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that…” Jordan sighed. Virgil’s face softened, the smile on his face more tender than Jordan could ever remember seeing. His hand reached out to take Jordan’s, pulling him closer. 

“Then come back to bed, just a little longer?” 

Jordan let Virgil drag him back down onto the bed, and to lie down next to him again. He was half expecting Virgil’s hands all over him again, but instead Virgil pulled him closer, snuggling into his side. 

“Why wouldn’t this be a good idea?” Virgil mumbled against his neck. Jordan froze slightly, not sure how to answer that. Virgil noticed though, lifting his head to look at him. “Jord? Are you sure you’re not regretting it?” 

Jordan sighed, moving his hand to cover his face, unable to face looking at Virgil for a moment. He could feel Virgil’s fingers against his forehead, brushing his hair away. 

“You do regret it…fuck.” Virgil’s voice was soft, and Jordan could tell he’d hurt his feelings. He couldn’t have that, forcing himself to look at him. Virgil had turned away by then though, lying back against the pillow and staring at the ceiling. 

“It’s my problem, not yours…” Jordan tried as he slowly moved to sit up, but Virgil only snorted in response. “It’s just…I’m the captain. I shouldn’t be…giving in.” 

Virgil sat up suddenly. “Maybe you should go,” he mumbled. Jordan was surprised at how obviously hurt he was. 

“Virg…not like this. It’s just that…fuck it. I’m in love with you.” The words came out fast, Jordan instantly closing his eyes as Virgil turned sharply toward him, continuing to talk before Virgil could speak. “And I knew it was a mistake cause it would hurt after. I mean, I know you don’t feel the same way and sometimes teammates just…celebrate like that, but I shouldn’t have, not with you. It’s gonna make everything so much harder.” 

Virgil was staring at him, as if taking a moment to decipher all the words coming at him in rapid motion. Suddenly he gave a small laugh, shaking his head. 

“For a smart guy, you really are dense sometimes, Jordan.” 

“What?” Jordan’s brows furrowed. 

“How do you know I don’t feel the same way?” Virgil sounded almost annoyed as he spoke, leaning forward slightly, closer to Jordan. 

“I…I mean, why would you?”

Virgil only stared at him for a moment, then his face softened, his voice low, dark. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

It was Jordan’s turn to go quiet, a little stunned by the implication. He wanted to ask, needed it confirmed, but couldn’t find the words. Virgil made them unnecessary, leaning in closer to kiss him softly. Jordan closed his eyes, leaning into it, both of them lingering. Virgil’s hand moved around his neck, long fingers in Jordan’s hair. Virgil moved to kiss his cheek, several quick kisses along his jawline. 

“Of course I feel the same way, you idiot. I’ve been flirting with you for like a year.” 

Jordan couldn’t help a small laugh. “I thought…I just thought you were joking around.” 

Virgil laughed softly, nuzzling in against his neck, placing soft kisses to tender skin. “Trust me, I was very serious.” 

Jordan buried his face against Virgil’s shoulder, struggling to believe it but knowing Virgil wouldn’t lie to him, not like this. In the moment he didn’t care, not with Virgil’s naked chest pressed against his own, feeling Virgil’s soft warm skin under his fingers, Virgil’s breath against his neck, lips softly touching his skin, Virgil’s hair brushing against his face every time he moved. 

It all felt a bit like a dream, last night, now. Winning the champions league, waking up in Virgil’s arms. If it was, he didn’t want to wake up anytime soon.


End file.
